In your arms
by Keli-sama
Summary: Kagome is having death dreams.  What are Inuyasha's comforting words?  Read to find out!


**In Your Arms**

**(One-shot)**

**Summary:** Kagome's having strange dreams. What are Inuyasha's comforting words?

**Disclaimer:** I don't have rightful ownership of Inuyasha, sadly, last time I checked he was still owned by Takahashi-sama. Now I'm depressed ya happy now! -Silent tears roll-

Space line

Kagome woke up with a start. She had another of those dreams. The one's where Inuyasha died in the final battle against Naraku. This time he died delivering the final blow. He, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga had attacked together.

First Miroku and Kouga attacked, Miroku punching him in the gut and Kouga kicking him in the back of the head. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacked immediately after, Inuyasha using the Wind Scar and Sesshoumaru using Dragon Twister simultaneously.

As a last resort Naraku sent one of his poisonous insects into Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome looked around for the hanyou who stole her heart. His piercing gold eyes stared at her from against a tree trunk not to far away. He never was.

"What're you doing up?" he said calmly as if a nightly habit.

"It's nothing just a bad dream," she replied looking down at the Shikon jewel on her neck. They had almost half. And that only meant that the battle with Naraku was closer. That's what scared her.

"You wanna talk about it. I mean it can't be THAT bad!" he said still staring at her.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing when she said "yes," and walked over to his tree. She sad down with her legs folded to the side of her and started to explain.

When she finished she was biting her lower lip to hold back the tears.

"And that's when I woke up!" she said in an almost broken voice. She suddenly found the hem of her shirt very interesting. She was startled when she felt his strong lean, perfectly sexy; arms pull her into his lap.

"You remember when we fought the spider heads and the fake priest had bitten the poison into me?" he continued when she nodded, "Didn't we survive AND win then?" Nod.

"And Sesshoumaru and his hand went through my stomach. Did we win then?" She nodded again losing her voice while getting lost in his eyes. She literally couldn't speak while looking into his eyes. He captivated her. She was in love. And it was obvious.

"How bout when we fought the demon sword Sounga, didn't I live after surviving fatal injury?" Kagome yet again nodded.

"And when we were on Horai Island, with all the half-demons? Didn't I and EVERYONE else live?" he said holding her closer as she nodded.

"Yet even before, WAY before, with Yura of the hair, mistress centipede, and that stupid crow demon. And before I met you or Kikyou I had my share of trouble, ailments, poisons, and bodily injuries. So what makes you think that NOW I have something to live for I won't live?" he asked in a low voice.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. The moon was full and yet he was showing his emotions so clearly.

"Something to survive for?" she asked, "What?"

"Kagome I've got you!" he said not catching his words before the left his brain and flew out his mouth. He looked to see her reaction as her brain processed his words.

"Me? But when you said…" she trailed off.

"I probably lied when I said hateful towards you, especially in the beginning. You just looked so much like her it drove me crazy and I didn't want to fall in love again. But now I see that it doesn't matter cause she's gone now and I still have feelings for you. I'm sure bout those feelings now," his eyes now held desire and something unreadable.

"And what, pray tell, are those feelings?" Kagome inquired knowing full well he wasn't thinking before he spoke. 'Typical Inuyasha,' she thought.

"Kagome, I love you. But I was afraid of being rejected. And I knew and still know that you would never love a lowly hanyou such as myself. No one ever could." He said tearing his eyes away from hers.

"Inuyasha your just pulling a bullshit excuse out of your ass and you know it. You know that's not true." Kagome said her eyes widening. From both her language and his words, Inuyasha was also slightly surprised.

"Your just looking for some stupid excuse to hold in your feelings. I mean your mom loved you I'm sure!" she said putting a hand to his cheek and forcing him to look at her face. (A/N: Picture human Kagome forcing strong hanyou Inuyasha to do something except "sit")

"Kikyou probably loved you and your father loved you enough to DIE for you. Inuyasha stop shittin' yourself. Don't you know that this ENTIRE group loves you? Especially Shippou!" she said getting closer to his face.

"And I bet you know by now that I-I love you…," she said placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"REALLY? Your not just saying that?" Almost immediately feeling like slapping himself. 'How could I say that…? She's never lied to me before!' Inuyasha was suddenly on defense again. His tummy did a little involuntary flip as he awaited her answer.

"Inuyasha, I love you! Human, demon, hanyou, you could be a butterfly for all I care! As long as you're the Inuyasha I've known for almost 5 years I'll always love you!" she said slightly offended that he would ask that. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Butterfly? Anyway I get what your saying. And that's what I wanted to hear." Inuyasha smirked and drew her closer to his body after feeling her shiver.

After a while they both fell asleep. First Kagome fell asleep due to the comfortable silence, Inuyasha fixed her so that her legs were to her side in his lap and so her arms weren't around him anymore and she was facing the side. His horai (I think that's what it's called) covering them both. He fell asleep watching the woman he openly loved sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha, as usual, rose with the sun. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. 'She's right... She's tuning 20 soon. We met on her birthday. According to her I'll be turning 21. She didn't know my birthday so she counted it as when I was released from Kikyou's spell. In truth that is when I was reborn because I was in suspended animation for 50 years so I would be 21 in human years... I remember her saying I was 1 human year ahead of herself. Ha ha that means Miroku's pushing 25. Sango 24, and Shippou will be 13. HA mating season is next month he'll feel it like hell. He's of age now!' Inuyasha snickered softly at his latest thoughts when the woman in his arms stirred.

"Inuyasha?" she said turning her head so she looked him in the eye. He grunted to let her know he heard her. "I still love you." Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

* * *

**_And that's it. My SECOND one-shot. I thought it was cute. I'm pretty good at the romantic stuff._**

**_Keli-sama_**


End file.
